Long Lost Family
by superdoodlesmaximum
Summary: At the age of twelve, Airashii Takenaka was disabled suddenly and painfully. She was orphaned before she had the chance to know her parents and lived with a family friend her entire life and was treated as if she were his daughter. One day during a horrible attack her powers awaken and nothing is ever the same.
1. Chapter 1

I had never been more afraid of anything in my entire life than I was of the creature that was blocking the empty road ahead of me. It was not a human being, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was an utter monster, around eleven feet tall with the body of a frog, except that it stood upright and had hands instead of webbed feet. It had a massive hole in the center of its chest that went all the way through and a skeletal mask where its face should have been. Its mouth didn't close all the way and when it roared at me I could see all of its teeth and the second mouth that was hidden by shadow. And it was salivating.

"You smell so good," it growled at me and stepped towards me, its massive feet causing the ground to tremble beneath it and my wheelchair. It reached out and its fingers closed around me in a vicelike grip and it squeezed, lifting me into the air as my wheelchair fell to crumbles. The beast laughed, a wet sounding gurgle in the bottom of its throat as it crushed me in its hands. It was squeezing so hard I couldn't even breathe and I couldn't scream-the only sound I could make was an odd squeaking hiss that was the air being forced from my lungs.

"I wonder if you'll taste as good as you smell." The huge beast laughed again and moved me towards its mouth, drool dripping in thick vines from its teeth onto the ground.

I knew I was going to die and I knew I was going to hurt. And when the beast's teeth touched down on my back and abdomen I was proven correct. It was the absolute worst pain that I had ever felt and it just kept getting worse and worse. And then it got close to peaking, I felt sweat breaking out all over my skin and my head felt light and full of air. I felt so hot like I was being roasted over a spit.

But the heat got worse, it got hotter. I felt like I was starting to melt. My skin felt like it was bubbling off of the bone and after a few seconds it felt like my body was being ripped apart and rebuilt ever second. I had my eyes shut as tight as possible but the fire got so hot that I started squirming and my eyes opened.

I saw an arc of blue light bounce around the inside of the thing's mouth, followed by another and another. I knew what it was from the feel of it, it was energy. Similar to the kind that I had felt from ghosts but stronger and somehow fundamentally different. It was similar to the beast that was no hastily pulling me from its mouth. I recognized it as mine-somewhere deep inside I knew that it was coming from me but I didn't know how. All I knew was that it was coinciding with the devastating pain that I was feeling.

Suddenly I was free from the beast's grasp and was flung onto the cement.

"Soul Reaper!" It roared and the sound shook me down to my core. _Soul Reaper? _"I'm going to hurt you in every way I can before I devour you!" It lunged at me and I screamed and scrambled away as it landed where I had been sitting on my but just a millisecond before. The creature bellowed again and lunged after me, mouth wide open.

I threw my arms up into the air and felt its teeth in my hands. I had somehow managed to catch its jaws before they could shut. Seeing it standing there, struggling to close its mouth but my small hands stopping it gave me the biggest surge of adrenaline that I had ever felt. I felt powerful and the fear drained away. I braced my feet and turned so I could have more leverage and grabbed its teeth, pulling the monster's jaws apart and yanking them to the sides.

It flailed and flailed at me but before it could touch me the skin of its mouth tore and there was blood streaming down its face. I pulled harder and harder, feeling it give way more and more and I was only barely aware of the giant blue ball of energy that had formed around me. The energy enveloped the creature along with a lot of empty air around us and I kept pulling until there was a sickening tearing sound and the beast's upper jaw came away in my hand.

The blood that had been on the ground started to disappear along with the body of the thing itself. It started to fade away into dust and it was gone in a matter of moments. I looked down at my body, expecting to see blood on my clothes and realized that my clothes were completely different.

My t-shirt and shorts had been replaced by black kimono that were perfectly clean with no signs of anything having happened, no fight, no nothing.

And my legs didn't hurt. They weren't shaking. I was standing, on my own: no cane, no support no weak muscles trying to give out on me. It felt like I had full use of my legs not the twenty percent that I had been living with for the past four years. And the big blue bubble of energy was still roaring around me.

It all seemed surreal and I just stood there staring at my odd new clothes and my energy bubble. There wasn't anyone around so I took a few steps and my legs felt powerful, normal. I ran a little, going past the rubble of my wheelchair and ignoring it entirely. I could feel the smile split my face and I kept running up and around the corner, up a hill with the grass bending and breaking beneath my feet. I could smell it and it drove me on. I hadn't run in four years, for impossibly long years.

Now after being attacked by God knows what and suddenly having new clothes appear on me and seeing a continuous bubble of energy around me I was running like a gazelle faster than I had ever run in my entire life. It was exhilarating.

Or at least it was until I came to a very real screeching halt in front of an odd door that seemed to just be floating in the middle of the street. It wasn't floating in the air, it was just standing alone in the middle of the road with nothing around it and no reason for being there at al.

It slid open slowly and fog billowed out at the bottom and a large silhouette appeared in the center and slowly cleared as the person casting it stepped forward.

The person was a large male, huge to be honest. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a scar going down the left side of his face. His hair was big and spikey and I could hear bells jingling lightly as he walked. The man was also dressed very similarly to how I was except he had a white sleeveless robe that went over his kimono and I could see a sword handle poking out from behind some of the folds of his clothing.

Perched on his shoulder like a parrot was a small girl with bubble gum pink hair and a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Is that her Kenny?" Her voice was high pitched and excited. The man she addressed, this 'Kenny' nodded solemnly and continued to walk towards me. "Oh yay! A new friend!" The little girl hopped down from his shoulder, bouncing and clapping her hands.

I stepped backwards in fear and the massive man vanished.

I felt something solid behind me and I looked up and over my shoulder to see him leering down at me. Before I could scream or run I felt a solid thump to the back of my neck and I hit the cement hard enough to split my cheek inside.

The last sensation I had was the taste of blood in my mouth and a splitting pain in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul Reaper!" No… "I'm going to enjoy destroying you." No, no! That low rumbling laugh ripped out of the monster's mouth as it reached for me and grabbed me in its huge hands. It squeezed and I felt my bones popping and grinding against one another. I opened my mouth to scream and-

Was bombarded by the smell of hospital grade cleaner. I had inhaled deeply and ended up tasting the cleaner in the air and sat up choking and spluttering. It hurt my ribs and I wrapped my arms around my torso in an attempt to soften the pain.

"Oh look!" That small and annoying voice was back. My head swiveled and I saw that small girl with the bubble gum pink hair perched on that huge man's shoulder again. She had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were bright and happy. "Hi!" She waved at me, very enthusiastically and laughed. The man she was sitting on wore the same intense look he had when I had seen him in the middle of the road. He looked like he wanted to kill something or someone. His eye-patched right eye somehow seemed to enhance the glare he wore and had aimed in my direction. My stomach clenched hard and I felt myself swallow dryly and sweat break out on my forehead.

The small girl looked confused and jumped from her perch and landed by my legs. It was then that I realized I was sitting on a small hospital bed in a white room. The right side blocked off with a curtain to give the illusion of privacy. The room had a heart monitor in the corner and what looked like a small life support machine. Next to that was a table filled with all manner of medical instruments and a small box with bandages and tape and scissors.

"She's sweating Kenny," the girl had climbed into my lap and was staring at my face from an uncomfortably close distance. She reached out with a small hand and felt my forehead. "But she doesn't have a fever."

"Yachiru, please get off of her. She's been through a lot of stress today and she needs her rest." The curtain moved and in stepped a girl with grey hair but she didn't look anywhere near old enough to have it naturally. She barely looked out of her twenties. She looked at me with a soft smile on her face and gentle eyes. The small girl, Yachiru, sprang from my lap and back onto the imposing man's shoulder.

They couldn't have been more opposite if they had tried. She was young, he was obviously older. Her hair was contained and pink, his was wild and black. And their faces. Yachiru's face was small, round, and open with innocence written all over it. But _him_…he was terrifying to look at. His face looked angry and hateful. The scar that went down the left side of his face did nothing to soften his menacing look.

"Captain Zaraki, would you please wait outside? I need to examine her and I think she would feel more comfortable if there were less people in the room." That same soft smile was on her face and the mountain of a man that was standing near the bed said nothing when she addressed him but walked out of the room once Yachiru had scrambled back onto his shoulder. Once he was out of the room relaxed and laid back down on the bed.

Where in the hell was I? The girl with the grey hair, that Yachiru person and that huge man, were all wearing the same clothes. The exception being that Zaraki guy who had an extra white robe on. And he had an odd symbol on his back as well. I wanted to ask about it but my head was pounding so badly that speaking wasn't really something I wanted to do.

The grey haired girl walked over and felt my forehead.

"She's right, you are sweating but don't have a fever. I suppose it's all from shock." I didn't say anything. "I'm Isane Kotetsu, I'm the lieutenant for the fourth squad, the medical unit." I blinked at her and she chuckled. "You probably have no idea what in the world I'm talking about, do you?" I shook my head and regretted it instantly. She sighed and pulled up a chair beside my bed. "Well if you have any questions, I'm happy to answer them."

Her face was inviting and patient and she seemed perfectly fit to be a doctor. She was calm and had a calming air about her. Although I didn't know anything about her she seemed like a nice person and I felt compelled to speak to her. And really I did have questions and I did need answers. So I sat up and propped myself up on my elbows. But Isane put a pillow up behind me, held up by the top of the bed being lifted into a somewhat upright position, to make it more comfortable.

"What was that thing that attacked me? Why did it call me a Soul Reaper? What is a Soul Reaper? Where am I? Why am I wearing these clothes? What's going on? How did I get here? Who was that big guy? Why don't my legs hurt anymore and feel like they work the right way again?" I asked so many questions that I was out of breath by the time I stopped and had bitten my tongue _hard_.

She smiled and held her hands up as if to shield herself from my barrage of questions.

"Calm down, you'll just make yourself sick worrying." I bit my tongue and felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"Well that creature, from what Captain Zaraki explained to me, was a hollow." The confusion on my face must have been good enough for a question because she kept speaking. "A hollow is a 'mutated' human soul. They spend too much time in the world of the living after death or other circumstances take place and they end up like monsters. They eat the souls of the living and the dead to sustain themselves but really they don't get anything out of it." I blinked hard and before I could ask her another question, the little Yachiru girl walked back in with a somewhat serious look on her face.

"The head captain wants to see her." Isane looked at me and then nodded at Yachiru.

"Well, it looks like word of your arrival has gotten around. Let's go." She stood and I hopped off the bed, wobbled for a second and followed her out of the room. My stomach felt like there was a rock in it and for some reason, I felt terrified.


End file.
